


The Poor Have It, The Rich Need It, And If You Eat It, You'll Die

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Series: Poor, Rich or Die [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Series of oneshots





	The Poor Have It, The Rich Need It, And If You Eat It, You'll Die

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place when Oswald was elected Mayor of Gotham.

"Ed? Ed!" Oswald searches frantically around the van Dahl mansion. "Where the hell are you?"

 

This is answered with a large crash down the hall. Oswald hobbles over, but it increases when he hears a painful, unmistakable hiss. When he rounds the corner, he finds Edward Nygma crumpled beneath a fallen stacked shelf and dozens of books.

 

"How the hell did you do that?"

 

"I was looking for something."

 

Oswald sighs, moving to lift the shelf. "Where are your glasses?"

 

"What has five"

 

"Ed." Oswald cuts his friend off before he begins. "No riddles. The mayor can't afford to run late. Where are your glasses? We need to go."

 

Ed rises from the book pile, dusting himself off and looking sheepishly. "I lost them."

 

Oswald scoffs. He slips his hand into Ed's and tugs him out of the room. "We have places to go today. You are going to hold my hand, so you don't run into any poles or walls. And you are not going to complain. We can look for the glasses on the weekend. Clear?"

 

Ed glances between Oswald's figure pulling him out of the house, and he feels the older man squeeze his hand. Ed doesn't pull away. Instead, he squeezes back and trusts his friend to lead him from harm.


End file.
